Keep Away
by iOnlyWrite
Summary: A mere glance of her was enough to drive any man/demon insane with lust. Many tried to posses her,each destroyed by the hands of another driven mad with desire. There was but one rule in this deadly game of KeepAway,Only the last 1 standing could have her
1. So it Begins

Keep Away

She was beautiful.

A mere glance of her appearance was enough to drive any man or demon insane with lust.

Many tried to posses her, steal and hide her away. Each falling to the same fate as the one before, by the hands of another driven mad with desire. There was but one rule in this deadly game of Keep Away,

Only the last one standing could truly have her.

Chapter 1,  
So it Begins.

It was a rainy day but the sun shone bright creating a magnificent rainbow that stretched from one corner of the sky to the other. The sun shone especially bright on one little hospital nuzzled in along the cherry blossom trees. The hallways of the hospital were unnaturally quiet that day as a brand new baby girl was born.

"She's beautiful...." Mr. Higurashi sighed holding his first born child.  
"Our little Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi cooed.  
"Is she not the most stunning child you have ever seen?" The father stared at her mesmerised.  
"Yes dear now give her here, I want to have another look at my baby girl." Her mother reached out her arms expectantly, not being able to do more than sit up after a very long birthing session. Her husband did not react to his wife's words and actions. "Honey?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at him concerned.  
"Just...just a little while longer dear." His gaze did not waver from his daughter.  
"Honey..." Mrs. Higurashi looked at him impatiently, "Come on now, you'll have plenty of time to hold her when we get home and I'm resting. For now I want to see the little angel that caused me so much pain."  
"**I SAID NO**!" Mr. Higurashi lashed out at his wife angrily, the baby didn't so much as open its eyes.  
His wife recoiled in surprise, "Goodness! Now that was just uncalled for! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?!". Finally looking away from his baby he saw his wife, hurt and upset.  
"Dearest...I am ashamed, how could I have treated you in such a manner? After delivering me such a magnificent daughter..." Mr. Higurashi's eyes seemed honest and sorry but he his hands remained firmly grasped onto his offspring.  
"Well...honestly I think we are all just tired. It has been a long day, let us retire." Mrs. Higurashi was quick to forgive and forget but her arms still remained empty.  
"Yes." Her husband leaned down towards her and she opened them, ready and waiting to regain the piece of her she had just lost. But all she received was a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my darling."  
"Goodnight..." She watched as her husband walked out of the hospital room with her child, and that was the last she ever saw of him, or her little Kagome.

Many years passed and any record of a girl named Kagome Higurashi could not be found, not by her mother or anyone else. It was like she never had been born, not to anyone in the world but her father. And he had made very sure of that, over the years he had moved from one town to another, changing jobs and names. Never letting anyone see that he even had a child with him. But this couldn't last forever, as his daughter grew she longed for the companionship of others, and she most desired to see the sky and world outside of what she knew.  
"Oh Kagome, you're so beautiful." A man cooed brushing a little girl's beautiful raven dark hair.  
"Yes Daddy." A five year old girl replied curtly.  
"And who do you belong to?" The man asked, momentarily ceasing brushing and grasping the little girl's tiny arms, perhaps a little too possessively.  
"Why of course you, Daddy." She replied like a trained dog.  
"That's right." He continued. A few moments passed before anyone spoke again,  
"May I go outside today Daddy? I have been very good." The little girl pleaded with her father, though she knew her attempts where in vain.  
"No, Kagome. You know why I can't let you do that." He replied scolding.  
"But why? Wwwwwhy?" she whined like only little girls could but it didn't last long. Her father threw the brush on the ground chipping it and silencing her.  
"Because someone will take you away from me! I can feel it, their all around just waiting for you!"  
"But how do you know that? No one else but you and mommy have ever seen me..." the girl was obviously speaking out of place and knew she would be punished for this later. But she just had to know why her life was so...abnormal.  
"Kagome, we live in a time where legends exist. The unknown and dangerous are lurking all around us every day! I know this because on more than one occasion I have had to hide you from these things...these things..." her father seemed to fade away into memories of past horrors, Kagome wondered what these things could possibly be. Scaring her father in such a way. "These...monsters...demons..they want to steal you away...away from me.." her father finished, looking utterly defeat and tired.  
"But why me...? Why do they want **me** father?" Kagome looked up at him with eyes that seemed as tired as his own, but they had the tiniest spark of curiosity hidden in them.  
"Because you...you.." he trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe his daughter. "You are irresistible. Perfect. Tantalizing to the every sensation..." Kagome backed away from her father as his eyes glazed over, taking on a more and more crazed appearance as he described her. "You are a goddess, sublime in every way...just too..touch you..It's as if I'm the most powerful man in the world. Even in the filth of our poor life you shine like a star, radiant...maddening." He reached his hand out towards her longingly and she flinched away. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
"Where's mommy?" she replied, frightened. Sparking something inside him he reached out towards her, violently grabbing her wrist and wrenching her upwards.  
"I am all you have. Only think of me!" her father lifted her up off her feet as she squealed in pain, her arm struggling to support the rest of her weight.  
"I am sorry father!" she begged him to release her, "Please...please.." she struggled to get the words out between sobs.  
"That is better!" he replied, shoving her into a dark closet-like room. "I'll let you out when you remember that you are mine, and should act as such." Kagome twitched at the sound of five locks being closed, sealing her in for who knows how long.  
"I belong to no one..." she whispered so quiet she couldn't even hear herself.

Six years passed and her life didn't change in anyway, her father would lock her away and go to work all day. Returning home he would immediately let her out just to cage her again in his arms, stroking and gently touching her. Telling her how much he loved her and that he was the only person in the world that would ever love her this way. She didn't know what to do, how to get away.

On an average day, she sat on an old bed in a room with only one door and no windows. This was the room her father had chosen for her to stay in since they moved from their last house. The door, of course, had 7 locks on the outside. None on the inside. She sighed lying down and staring at the ceiling, this was pretty much how she spent her days. Familiar with every crack and crook, on every corner and wall in her prison she counted the nail holes for what must have been the ninety eighth time. "Who would build a room with no windows?" she wondered sadly, someone trying to hide something perhaps...  
"Priestesssss...." an eerie voice trickled in through one of the cracks in her ceiling.  
"Who?" Kagome sat up, it must have been her mind playing tricks on her.  
"Priestesssss....I have finally found you.." the voice came again.  
"Who's there?!" Kagome got off her bed and peered into the dimly lit room, the voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere.  
"I have come for you, I will rescue you from what hassss held you here." The queer voice came again sounding sweet and promising.  
"You will? Truly?" Kagome struggled to hold in her excitement, who ever this person was they would take her away from here. Save her from the awful man that locked her away and called himself her father. Perhaps they would give her a new life where she could go outside whenever she willed, she had never seen anything beyond the walls her father imprisoned her in.  
"Yessss...come to me Priestesssss, come here..." the voice coaxed her to a dark corner, where she finally noticed a shape that hadn't been there before. It didn't look human.  
"P-priestess? Who's that?" Kagome tried to squint through the darkness but could only see more darkness.  
"Come to me...." the voice beckoned again, and a hand appeared from the shadows. It looked human and trusting and finally Kagome approached it. As she began walking forward, lead by dreams of a life beyond a room her door swung open.  
"**NOOOOOO**!!"her father's voice made her jump, he dashed forward arms open to grab her and she rushed forward as well. Not to her father, but towards the stranger who promised her a better life.  
"**Yesssss**...." the voice seethed in victory as Kagome's tiny hand grasped onto its. Everything that happened next happened so quick that Kagome could barely keep up. She screamed as the once human hand she was holding onto rippled and convulsed tearing through what seemed like skin to reveal a horrifying, disfigured black claw. Kagome tried to let go but the claw restricted around her wrist and she let out another terrified scream as a monster the likes of nothing she had seen before stepped out of the shadows in front of her. Her father recoiled in terror as the black form stretched its huge dark wings threateningly, feathers the color of ink drifted around the room. "The power..." a strange hiss came from a slit with razor sharp teeth between two bloodcurdling red eyes.  
Kagome fiercely tried to pull away, "No! Nooo!!" she screamed, her free hand reached out to the man she had so wanted to get away from for Eleven years. He was screaming madly but wasn't moving from his huddled position.  
"She's MINE! MINE!" he reeled back and forth pulling at his short black hair and scratching his face. "Mine...all mine..GIVE HER TO ME!" Kagome's hand recoiled, she didn't know which she was more afraid of. Her father was going mad right before her eyes.  
Her vision blurred with uncontrollable tears, "Nooo...daddy....**help me**."  
"Enough of this." Came the hiss again before Kagome found herself hurling through the roof and into the sky she had so longed to see, but she didn't see the sky, the only thing she saw was her father convulsing on the floor calling out her name, over and over and over again until she was too far away to her his tortured screams anymore.

Well that's chapter one. I know it's weird, but I don't really like writing about "normal". I hope it was as interesting for you to read as it was for me to write. Leave an enlightening comment?


	2. Forever Night

Keep Away

Chapter 2,  
Forever Night

Kagome opened her eyes after what felt like an eternity and looked around futilely, wherever she was is was infinitely too dark to see anything. "What happened?" She thought as her head was bombarded with memories of the only thing she had ever known being torn away from her. She strangely wondered if her father was alright, picturing him curled up on her bedroom floor, his face bloody with scratches and his hair lying in clumps around him. The monster hadn't touched him but he was dead. It was so realistic in her mind she almost threw up. Choking on a sob instead, she urged herself not to scream or cry. Desperately she peered around the dark enclosure; she didn't hear anything so she assumed she was alone. After all alone was all she had ever known, and she knew it well. Kagomedecided it was best not to stay where she was so she began to crawl, feeling the floor and groping for an exit. "What the-?" Kagomewobbled as the floor swayed unsteadily below her. She tapped it and listened to the distinct metallic noise it produced. She shimmied forward, careful not to tip whatever she was on top off. She didn't get far before feeling a large vertical metal bar, it was surprisingly cold and Kagomewithdrew her hand instantly surprised, she moved a little to the left and felt again...another bar! Kagomebegan to panic realizing what was going on around her, she was in a cage! But why was the floor moving? Was the cage hanging somehow? What type of cage hung..? She let out a small gasp remembering the giant feathered monster that had taken her from her father. A bird cage! Kagomewithdrew her arms and legs curling into a ball, how could this be happening? How could that thing be real? This was all impossible! It had to be a bad dream! Her father's words echoed back to her...

" _Kagome, we live in a time where legends exist. The unknown and dangerous are lurking all around us every day!_" _"These...monsters...demons..they want to steal you away...away from me.." _

And they had. She remembered her father telling her they wanted her because she was something special, "But what?" Kagomewhimpered to herself. "Why me...?"

"Ah Priestessss...you are awake now, yes?" The word priestess ran over his tongue like something delicious he wanted to savour. Kagomeslid away from the voice, coming from just outside the bars she had been touching moments ago.

"W-who's there?" she whispered terrified of the answer she already knew.

"It is I, your saviour, your liberator, your massster." Kagometried to steady herself as the cage tipped ever so slightly and the sound of a metal door creaked open.

"S-stay away..!" Kagome pushed herself up against the opposite side of the cage so hard the bars were making light indents in her back.

"Shhhh...silence." The raspy voice came again as Kagomefelt the cage floor tremble with his every step closer. "You smell so...delicious." Kagomeshut her eyes tight as she felt a familiar claw grasp her arm.

"D-don't..." she pleaded pathetically. He was more than three times the size of her father, if she was helpless to him how could she ever even imagine escaping this monstrosity?

"Do not worry PriestessssI do not want to hurt you, come to me." His voice was surprisingly gentle and Kagomefelt his other feathered arms beckoning to her.

"I'm afraid..." Kagome told the truth meekly standing up and taking a step forward. He had saved her right? From her father..? Was he, despite his looks, as he had said...her saviour?

"Come, I will show you that there is nothing to be afraid of." She felt herself move forward a few more steps and its wings enclose around her. They were soft and comforting, in the dark where she could not see its face it seemed almost like a warm embrace. Were it not for the dreadfully cold feeling they emanated, death. "Priestesss...?" she was so close to him she could feel his breath on her neck, it smelt rancid.

"Y-yes?"

"You are very foolish." The words echoed in Kagome'shead as she felt the monster's wings and arm's restrict around her small body.

"Oww...!" Kagome wriggled and squirmed trapped in his arms. His wings suffocating her, she kicked her legs futilely.

"Magnificent! The harder I hold you...the more I posses you.. the stronger I feel!" The creature shuddered with sheer pleasure. "You're divine, so pretty." Kagomefelt the horrid claw stroke clumsily across her cheek, she couldn't breathe. "Please..." she thought over and over again, her vision beginning to blur. Not that it mattered, the horrid thing holding her was black on black. Even if she could move there was no where she could run to in this place of forever night. A stabbing pain in her right arm and the word "Priestesss..." were the last things Kagomecould remember before blacking out.

When she awoke the room was dimly lit with candles. It took her a minute to regain her bearings as she stood up unsteadily on the swaying floor. Why was the cage swaying so much? Swinging back and forth and back and forth... Kagomecollapsed backwards and threw up. It wasn't the cage that was swinging; it was her head, she was incredibly dizzy. Kagomelifted her hand noticing something wet on the floor, the floor wasn't wet before was it? Her head was swimming. She took three deep breaths trying to clear it, trying to figure out what had happened before she blacked out. Kagomeshifted her wait to her right arm attempting to get a better look at the dark liquid on the floor. She collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. The little girl hadn't noticed the pain before because her mind was numb, but as it cleared the searing sensation came back with her senses all too quickly. "Ahhh..." she cringed, feeling up her arm to the source of her agony. There was a deep cut on her upper arm, it didn't feel clean, like it was made from a knife. It felt jagged, like a claw. Kagomealmost passed out as she realized the liquid on the floor must be blood...**her**blood. But that wasn't all, there was something else mingled with the blood on her arm..."W-what the?" Kagomestuttered realizing what the other substance was, "Drool?" She heaved, almost vomiting again as she wiped the saliva off her hand. A fluttering noise snapped Kagomeout of her nausea and to attention.

"I almost couldn't stop..." his voice was mocking but underlined with terrible seriousness. "I wanted to tear you apart and eat you up." Kagomecouldn't stop shaking, it was like her body was freezing. "That's what we crow demons do you know, eat children." Before she knew it he was at the edge of the cage, his eyes never leaving hers. "But not you...no..your far better...just drinking your blood.." the crow seemed slightly insane, "...like..eating a thousand children.." Kagomeneeded to throw up again. "Ah no, no, no, no... I will never eat you...never eat you.." as he said this he reached his claw through the bars out towards her. Kagomedidn't move, she was completely frozen. "Ah good girl, mmm...yes." He floated around the cage, giant wings flowing around him like rivers of ink. "I am sparing you, sparing you to be my mate." Kagome'seyes filled with tears, she just wanted this to end. "You will grow, here in this cage. I will feed upon you and when the time is right, you will spawn my young." As he told Kagomehow her life would be he twirled in pleasure, "They will be so strong! Born of a priestess!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed at him, her voice amplified by the millions of echoes in the dark, empty room. The crow seemed to all but freeze completely, if it were not for his wings steadily beating to keep him airborne.

"What?" his eyes tinged a dangerous crimson red, "What did you just say?" Kagometried to keep her wits, she may only be eleven but she was smart. All those hours alone, left to her thoughts. She had had to teach herself many things in order to keep from going insane. She had noticed the way he had jolted to a stop at her words, if she had some sort of powerful allure to demons...maybe she had other powers as well. But she couldn't rely on them now if they actually did exist at all, if she didn't act carefully she could die.

"I said no...I will not grow in this cage."

"What do you mean priestess...?" his voice was dark and edgy and Kagomefelt his eyes burning into her.

"I mean..**master**.." Kagomehoped this would distract him slightly and it did, he preened in pleasure as the word left her rosy lips. "That human children cannot grow in cages, it stunts them."

The crow seemed to think deeply about this, "You mean....you will never reach the age to become my mate if you remain caged?" Kagomedidn't speak, letting him think this over more. She didn't want to lay it on too thick, and the thought of being this creature's mate made her too sick to open her mouth. "I see... humans are more like us bird demons than I had ever thought," he seemed pleased with himself, like he had come to some great conclusion, "We as well cannot remained caged." She sensed the time was right,

"So you will let me out?"

"...yes..." as he said this Kagomewatched with silent victory as he opened the cage door. She paused, what was she supposed to do now? Before she could come up with any other ideas the giant bird stepped into the cage and grabbed her arm. She almost burst into hysteric screams, "Let go let go!! My arm!!"

"Silence!" he brought the back of his other claw up against her face in one fast motion silencing her instantly. "You arm is fine! Look!!" He held her arm up to her face and Kagomealmost collapsed with shock, her arm was almost completely healed! Now that she thought about it, it had seemed somewhat closed up when she had first discovered it. There was so much she didn't understand! "See? You are not an ordinary human Priestess." As he said this he pulled her to the edge of the cage.

"No, no, no, no!!" Kagomebegan to scream again, was he going to pull her right off the cage? See if she had even more in common with the bird demon kind? "Stop!!" before she could scream another halting word he had easily pulled her straight off and she was falling. The ground was getting closer and closer, "Bad dream, bad dream!" Kagomethought ferociously tears forming in the corners of her eyes and sliding up off her cheeks only to soak into her dark, beautiful hair. Then she wasn't moving, she was floating through the air. Was she in heaven? If so it was very pleasant...except for that awful clawing feeling at her sides..what was that? She opened her eyes to see the dark rocky ground of a cave tunnel rushing below her. She dared only briefly to glance up and her stomach sank to see her awful captive there, carrying her by his talon-like feet. It hurt but she could barely feel it, her body was still numb and tingly from her fall. Unfortunately he wasn't going to let her die that easily... Suddenly a small light caught her attention, she wondered if it was the exit or just the entrance to another night mare. The light got closer and closer and she held her breath as they flew through...out into the fresh air and open meadows of a mountain side. She felt as if her heart would explode with hope, maybe she could escape this monster yet! Kagomegave a small yelp as he dropped her onto the lush green grass.

"Grow priestess...." the dark bird loomed giant and ominous above her.

"What...?" Kagomelooked at him puzzled; he didn't **actually **think taking her out of the cage and into nature would make her grow **instantly**...did he?! The crow demon ground his talons into the soft earth impatiently,

"You sad you needed to be out of a cage to grow, so why is it you are not growing?!"

"W-well you see..." Kagomecouldn't think of anything to tell this insane crow, he was going to figure out her bluff, hurt her and take her back to the bloody cage!

"**Never mind**! We must go!" suddenly the crow didn't seem so scary, his back was hunched slightly making him appear smaller and his wings were withdrawn closely behind his back in a protective way. He was glancing in the opposite direction of his mountains warily. She wondered why he seemed so spooked. "Come! Come to me!" He was moving towards her fast now and Kagomehad to act even faster if she ever wanted to see the light of day again. She got up quickly and began to sprint as fast as her little legs would carry her away from the creature and in the direction the he had been glancing so cautiously.

"**NOOO**!" the mighty black demon screeched barrelling towards her. Kagomehad instant flash backs to that day, had it only been a few days since she had been taken? It was like she was reliving it, only there was no one to help her. She was so tired, she felt her legs giving up on her. She could hear him coming up behind her, closer, closer, so loud, so terrifying. And then, nothing. Kagomewondered where he was, why he hadn't come for her yet. She summoned all her courage and turned around. All she could see was a broken lump of feathers on the ground. She didn't dare move closer to see if he was him and jumped as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Screaming she turned clumsily falling backwards.

"Stay back!" she yelled covering her head with her arms.

"Oh my dear..dear girl." The voice was warm and velvety. But Kagomedidn't trust anything anymore, nothing was as it seemed. "No harm will come of you, Priestess." Kagomedidn't want to hear this, it was all the same. Her father the crow demon, all the same! She shook her head, willing the man to disappear, but he didn't. Instead he picked her up and began carrying her. She barely breathed in his arms, he was so gentle, who was he? She opened her eyes, and met his. "Hello Priestess, I am Sesshomaru."

* * *

End of Chapter 2, Don't worry this isn't going to turn into a SesxKag fanfic. I'm purely on the Yashaside of that spectrum. In fact our favourite Hanyouis going to make his appearance FINALLY in chapter 3! So keep reading!

I'm not sure how well this story is going to settle with the people of FanFiction. I don't think I'm going to get a lot of positive feedback but hey, I hope I can find a few people up for a "different" kind of feudal fairy tale. I really appreciate comments, they help the story form. Let me know what you're thinking!


	3. Strange Happenings

Keep Away

Chapter 3,

Kagome was so confused, every person; be it man or demon, that held her captive were so different in their selfish needs. Her father had wanted to touch her and have her love only him, the bird demon had wanted to devour her blood, and then her body, and this man...he confused her most of all.

So much had happened since that faithful day she had outwitted the crow demon, she had been lying passed out in a rusty, bloody old bird cage only yesterday. Now she sat in a fine silk kimono, on what had to be the biggest, fluffiest red velvet pillow in the world. The room she was sitting in was very rich, in color, in taste, and in possessions. She was one of those possessions. The demon man that had saved her had told her to call him "Lord Sesshomaru", and that all he required of her was that she sit in this room, day in and day out for the rest of her life. Kagome had no choice, the demon man acted kind, but that was just it, an act. Kagome knew, she could see it in his cold unfeeling eyes. If she did not do as he "requested" he would simply kill her, without the sliest regret. So here she sat, dressed like a doll and instructed to act as such. A small green imp demon had told her so, be seen not herd. She had hassled him until he finally reviled his name to her, "Master Jaken".

Kagome sat in the traditional position, staring at a large oak chair. The room she was kept in, "her" room, was very large. There was a ton of room for her to run and play...but no, she was only aloud to sit. Master Jaken had strictly and harshly informed her of the many demons wanting to rape and kill her. He had humbly spoken of the wonderful, majestic, honourable, gracious Lord Sesshomaru who had spared her and protected her from such awful demons as the filthy crow who previously owned her. Telling her how Sesshomaru searched and searched for her, never resting until she would belong to him. He had also instructed her that there was a very powerful shield cast over the castle Sesshomaru resided in. Sesshomaru, of course, held this spell over the grounds and nowhere in the castle was the shield most strong than in her very own room. And nowhere in the room was the shield most strong than the very pillow she rested upon. Jaken had a reason for everything, every rule, and all his reasons where always dedicated to his master Lord Sesshomaru. But Jaken was nowhere in sight today and Kagome was lonely, even if all the imp ever did was nag, she still missed his company. She sat on her pillow, counting the threads and trying not to wrinkle the green and white kimono Jaken had picked out for her that day. How different her life was, like she was born a royal, a princess in a far off castle. Except... Kagome sighed, her legs cramping underneath her. She was still imprisoned, no matter how her life was wrapped with a bow she belonged to a strong and powerful demon, she would never be her own. Never go anywhere she wanted, her life, forever on a pillow. As she was smoothing out a few small folds the large wooden doors slowly opened and Jaken stepped in, announcing the arrival of his Lord, Sesshomaru glided in behind him. He took a few long strides and sat delicately on the chair she had been staring at for hours, directly in front of her pillow.

"You are dismissed Jaken." Sesshomaru waved his hand nonchalantly and Jaken bowed stepping out of the room and closing the doors that looked far too heavy for him to ever move behind him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just gazed at her, occasionally motioning for her to move her head side to side so he could get a better look. This was the first visit Kagome had had with her new "owner" and she was very nervous. Other than when he had rescued her, brought her to the castle and ordered her to stay in this room and listen to Jaken, she had never spoken with him. He had seemed cold and calculating then, but now...she just wasn't sure. When he spoke it made her jump, "Priestess, do you like it here?" Kagome tried not to think about the question, she just gave the only answered she knew he wanted to hear,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I love it here." He seemed pleased with her answer but gave her a dark look.

"You don't have to lie to me priestess," Kagome's hands trembled as Sesshomaru's eyes pierced into her, she wondered if the unhappiness she tried to smother was somehow shining through. "Ah so young, so naive. You have no idea, every demon in the world wants to possess you but only I can." Kagome watched as his lips curled into a smirk laced with greed, so that was it. She was a symbol to him, of everlasting wealth and power. Something everyone wanted and only he could have. "It is not a mystery why every demon is after you though, Priestess," Kagome was pulled from her thoughts, she really did want to know why this was happening to her. Her father had only ever told her stories of impossible beauty she could not see in herself, maybe this demon had a real reason for her to try and overcome. "Oh it's as plain as day, you don't even have to search for it like you do in most humans and demons." Kagome leaned forward on her pillow, what was this thing she unwillingly possessed? His next words made her heart sink, "Power."

"I am weak." Kagome could not help herself, even though she felt as if she was speaking out of place. How could she be powerful? She couldn't defend herself from anything... She was surprised when Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"Stupid child! You have no idea!" his whole body rumbled with a weird type of frightening laughter. "Even I, so in controlee of myself, so poise. Want to rape you of your power." As he said this all laughter left his voice, he leaned forward a bit and Kagome watched as if he was tasting the air between them. "Ah such power...it will be mine." She recoiled as his voice became more demon than his somewhat human appearance would like to have her believe. "Afraid Priestess?" Sesshomaru stood up and began to pace slowly around her, patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She replied truthfully, he would be able to tell if she lied anyways.

"You should be." His lips found their way back to his smirk as he continued to circle her, "Let me enlighten you, young Priestess." He stopped behind her, placing his long slender hands gently on her shoulders. "Once every few thousand years a human female like you is born. We demons call you "Priestesses", because you have many abilities that average humans do not posses. One of those abilities is that you discharge spirit." Sesshomaru paused as he said this, letting Kagome soak up the information. "Spirit, my dear girl, is what the majority of us demons draw our strength from. Weather it is the spirit of someone we devour, or the strength of our own spirit. We need it to live, but we crave it as well. It is unexplainable, our life source." Kagome flinched as his nails dug into the kimono and slightly into her skin drawing a tiny amount of blood and staining the fabric a dark red, "I find the spirit you emit most delicious when you are frightened." Kagome gasped as she felt a very violent evil emitting from behind her. And when Sesshomaru spoke next he sounded nothing like the calm, collected demon he had before. He sounded strained and she could hear his tongue sliding across his lips, "The power practically oozes from you, I can smell it. It's as if I'm drunk, my head spins and I can't control myself." Sesshomaru dipped his head down in one fast movement, "You are just an undeveloped little runt, but you're indescribably beautiful. Delicate and compelling." Kagome felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as Sesshomaru's hands slid over her kimono. "How will you grow I wonder? Like a bird, caged." His hands barely grazing over her body felt like fire, leaving terrible burns everywhere they trailed. "Someday I will drain you of your power, take everything from you." Kagome trembled and tried as hard as she could not to burst into hysteric tears. "Soon...I promise." And with that Sesshomaru stepped away from her and into the darkness, it seemed as if he didn't even leave through the door. But just disappeared into the night from which he was born.

Kagome sniffled and couldn't hold back the flood gates any longer. She threw her head into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like hours. It was already getting dark outside when Sesshomaru had visited and by now it was pitch black. Eventually crawling her way from her pillow into her unreasonably large overstuffed bed, she curled into a ball under the covers. Trying to imagine herself anywhere but here. She decided to instead, imagine herself in a forest, where the bright sun shone delicailty through the trees. Creating beautiful patterns all over the grassy ground. Little white bunnies and beautiful pink flowers sprang up from everywhere. Kagome sighed, it was beautiful. She would forget everything, have the first peaceful sleep in ages. The innocent little girl was soon drifting off as she imagined herself twirling under the sun, laughing and dancing and she fell asleep, dreaming a long happy dream about freedom and the sky and...There was a boy. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed over her closed eyes, "Who..?" she thought, her dream self stopping and peering at the boy. His hair was as white as snow, with only the tiniest hint of beautiful silver shining through as the sun danced playfully across it. Her mouth moved but no words came out, "Who are you...?" the boy didn't respond, instead he turned around and ran, inhuman speed carried him farther and farther away from her until it was like he had never been there to begin with. Kagome opened her eyes, her heart was beating fast. She had never encountered anyone in her dreams before, who was this boy who had graced her with such a short appearance? It frustrated Kagome, momentarily forgetting her doomed circumstances and making her more than ever want to stand and run to the window, look for the boy in the forests she new stretched far beyond the castle walls and demand why he hadn't answered her. She laughed to herself, she must really be going crazy to begin imagining imaginary friends...

Suddenly she sat up straight as she heard a commotion in the hallway leading to her door. She quickly adjusted her kimono and wiped away a few tears. Kagome held her breath as the heavy oak doors began to open, "Anyone but Sesshomaru," she told herself quietly, "Anyone!"

"M-master Inuyasha!" Jaken's voice rang urgently through her room, "You mustn't! She belongs to Lord Sesshomaru!" The room was too dark and Kagome could not see anyone, the light from the hallway was barely eliminating the entrance to her room. She pulled the covers up, scared again. All thoughts of the forest and fuzzy little bunnies skittered from her mind leaving her cold and alone.

"Inuyasha do not!" Jaken's voice came again, "Stay away from the Priestess!"

"Oh shut up already!" the person sounded annoyed to Kagome, it also sounded like a boy. She watched huddled under her blankets as the form retreated back to the door. Kagome breathed out in relief, he was finally leaving. Unfortunately she was wrong, the person made a quick movement and the door was slammed closed. Jaken's voice could now only be herd outside, pounding and cursing at the person she could only assume was "Master Inuyasha". Suddenly he was at the side of her bed, his form seemed much bigger now that he was close to her.

"W-who's there?" she whispered quietly, hoping it was loud enough for whoever it was there to hear and answer.

"You..." was the only reply she got. Confused she decided to try again, it didn't sound like Sesshomaru.

"Can you light a candle or something? I cannot see in the dark." Kagome was squinting her hardest, her eyes began to hurt in her futile attempts to see.

"Why were you in my dream?!"

"What?" Kagome replied, baffled. The figure moved quickly to her bedside table and pulled something out, she didn't even see his hand move and the candle began to glow, dimly lighting the area around her bed.

"Now answer me." He leaned over her threatingly. And Kagome gasped, it was the boy from her dream! Except.. He wasn't a boy anymore, he was much older than her but younger than Sesshomaru. And he sort of looked like Sesshomaru, but more boyish, more wild. She stared curiously at two little white dog ears that sat nuzzled in among his white hair, so he was a demon as well...

"W-we...shared a dream?" Was all she could reply, how could it be possible to share a dream with someone she had never met before?

"No! You little wench! You intruded on **my** dream! I tried my hardest to stay away from you and you find me, **come** to me in the night!" Inuyasha was yelling at her, he seemed unreasonably outraged to Kagome.

"Stop! It wasn't on purpose! Why are you yelling at me?!" Now she was upset, she had only wanted to sleep, she hadn't asked for this to happen! "And my name is Kagome, not wench! K-A-G-O-M-E!"

"Feh." He seemed to dismiss her name all together, "I'm yelling because..." Inuyasha paused obviously struggling to find the right words, "I...I have never envied my brother for anything..." Kagome listened quietly, the demon boy's voice was now very mumbled and hard to understand but his face had gone a little softer and he looked almost embarrassed. "But you..." Suddenly he sounded angry again and Kagome was confused. What had she done to this guy to make him hate her so much?

"I haven't done anything to you." Kagome finally spoke her thoughts, she sounded haughty.

"Haven't done anything? Haven't done anything!" Inuyasha repeated her words in disbelief, "You have no idea!" Kagome shrunk back into her covers, he sounded just like Sesshomaru. There was so much she still didn't understand... "Look at you, pathetic. You're just a weak little human girl, I wouldn't even give you a second glance." Kagome felt hurt by his words, he didn't even know her...

"Then why are you here? Go away..." She finally spoke her thoughts, if this demon boy was just here to mock her weak humanness she really just didn't want his company. And to think she had wanted to find the boy in her dreams so much... what disappointment.

"No."

"What?" Kagome looked up surprised, she had expected him to punish her for such daring words. Instead he sounded very serious all of a sudden.

"I said no." Inuyasha was looking at her in a different way now. Kagome couldn't explain it, it sort of made her heart feel funny, but the serious look in his eyes made her nervous.

"Why?" was all she could reply, this was by far the most confusing demon she had met yet...but he also seemed the most gentle. He loomed over her, spoke harshly, but he never touched her.

"Idiot..." As he said this some of his hair slid gently from his shoulder and brushed against her arm, it sent chills through her body. "The only thing I've ever envied my brother for is...you." Kagome felt faint, this person wanted her as well. But it didn't seem like the possessive, destructive want of the others. It felt different, softer. "That day...I was there. I felt you, as if you were calling to me from the mountains." As he said this Kagome pictured the mountains, the ones with the horrid cave, the awful room, the cage... she shivered and held back tears in memory. "I came to you Priestess, I ran as fast as I could." As Inuyasha said this he lifted his hand to her cheek but stopped, it wavered there for a moment and dropped back onto the bed. Kagome's eye's never left his. "But I was too late..." he paused looking tortured, "My brother had already claimed you." Inuyasha got up from the bed and moved across the room, "If not for him...you would probably be dead." Kagome sat up and watched him lower his head into his hands, "I couldn't save you...I can't protect you like he can." He sounded so utterly disgusted with himself it drove Kagome from her bed, she stepped down and walked slowly across the room. When she finally reached Inuyasha she didn't know what to do, so she lifted her hand and gently touched his arm. When her skin touched his no one could have predicted what happened next; it was like nothing Kagome had ever felt before. Like a million lightning bolts where flying through her hand where it touched Inuyasha. It was as if she was going to melt as something deep inside her swirled around, traveling through her arm and almost seemed to pass right through her finger tips and into the demon boy. Her mind went blank and alls she could feel was bliss. The touch only lasted a split second and Kagome collapsed onto the floor panting hard. Inuyasha seemed strangely quiet and Kagome wondered if he had felt that strange sensation as well, she could still feel tingly sensations all over her body and it made it hard to concentrate.

"D-did...did you feel that?" Kagome asked breathlessly. She was still sitting on the floor catching her breath, she had only just met this demon but after what she had just felt and heard from him he was the closest thing she had to anything in this world. Inuyasha's only response was that his shoulders bounced slightly with something that might have been laughter, or crying. She watched in confusion as his entire body began to tremble.

"...power..." Inuyasha growled as he slowly turned around and Kagome stared up in horror at what he had become. His eyes and even the whites around his pupils had turned a crimson red. Three large red marks almost like scratches had appeared on either side of his face and his claws and fangs had grown twice their normal size. He seemed almost feral as he posed to strike.

Kagome lifted her hands up helplessly and begged him, "Inuyasha! Please! What's happened to you?!"

"You gave me power Priestess, no longer am I a worthless hanyou! I can protect you now! A fully fledged** DEMON**!" he roared ferociously leaning his head back. Kagome was confused, what was a "hanyou"? Was Inuyasha not entirely demon before? And what had happened to change him? Was it all because of her?

"NO!" Kagome's eyes began to overflow with salty tears. "No I don't want this! Turn back! Inuyasha! Turn back, PLEASE!" It was as if he couldn't hear her anymore, the demon Inuyasha bent down and picked her up gently, beginning to head for the door. "No Inuyasha! Sesshomaru will kill you! Please! Stop!!" She beat her tiny fists against his chest and screamed at him, struggling for him to stop. "Inuyasha..Please..." Kagome could feel it, she knew how strong Sesshomaru was, and even with Inuyasha's knew found strength he wasn't thinking clearly enough to use it. Sesshomaru would definitely kill him.

She only hesitated for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes she leaned forward, placing her lips gently on his. It was all she could think of to make him stop, and it worked. Inuyasha's body seemed to stiffen instantly, then relax. She could almost feel herself pulling the evil power from his body and holding it captive in her own. His legs seemed to collapse beneath him and soon they were both on the floor.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was weak, "What the hell did you do to me?" his words were harsh but he didn't sound mad, only slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." Kagome couldn't stop crying, she was just so relieved that he was back to normal.

"Have...have you ever given that much power to anyone before?"

"No..I don't even know how it happened.." Kagome replied barring her head into his chest.

"It's alright..I'm fine, stop crying." He petted her head, trying not to think about how much he had loved the power she had bestowed upon him. As much as he hated to admit it though, he couldn't control it. When he was like that, he just wanted to kill his brother and take Kagome far away, hide her and keep her all to himself. He wanted to be exactly like every other demon in the world, and he knew in the end he would hurt her.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome spoke suddenly breaking his train of thought.

"The barrier around this castle is too strong for me to break right now." Inuyasha spoke out loud thinking, Kagome knew he was purposely leaving out the fact that his brother was also a problem. As if reading her mind Inuyasha spoke again, "And when the time comes I will have to deal with my brother as well." Kagome wrapped her tiny arms around him, careful not to let their arms touch again, not sure of what might happen. "I **will** become stronger for you." Kagome tried not to start crying again, Inuyasha might be able to save her someday, but until then she would be at the mercy of his brother.

"Hurry." She replied weakly.

"I **will**."

END of Chapter 3, which was a long one! Umm.. So yeah a lot happens hope it's enjoyable. Sorry if the characters get kind of OC now and again. It's just the way my story demands them to be. Leave a comment so I have a reason to skip homework and write more!


End file.
